My side of the Barricades
by alphonselovescats
Summary: Céline Pontmercy. A shy 13 year old girl who suffers from color blindness. she the younger sister of Marius Pontmercy. (not good with summaries. SORRY)
1. Chapter 1

Les Miserables chapter 1

*Author's note: there are going to be other O.C in this story*

Holding my brother's hand, feeling anxiety in the pit of my stomach. My brother, Marius, and I were walking with a man who believe his name is Courfeyrac. I sigh, despising the way Marius drags me into his things. We finally reach a little café. The place was packed. Men either filling their weapons with gunpowder or drinking until they've passed out. We walked up to a man with, what I assumed it was a golden-colored hair, I suffer from color blindness. I wouldn't really call him handsome... More like pretty? Beautiful? I blush and hid behind my brother.

"I found someone who be a good addition to the group. His name is Marius Pontmercy."

Courfeyrac said, jesturing towards my brother.

"Welcome. My name is Enjolras and I am the leader of this revolutionary group."

I heard someone one in the background cough out 'cult'. I peeked out shyly to see an attractive man holding a bottle of wine. I giggle quietly. Monsieur Enjolras turn to the man

"Grantaire!"

He yelled.

"I apologize for his behavior"

He continued. Turning back to us, I quickly hide back but Monsieur Enjolras noticed. He bent down to my level and smile softly.

"Dont be scared. My name is Enjolras. And this is my younger sister, Charlotte."

He said nodding towards the girl

"What is your name?"

Monsieur Enjolras continued. I peeked out from my brothers back. Looking up at Monsieur Enjolras and a girl dressed in brown? clothing. Monsieur Enjolras looked at the girl then at me, still waiting for an answer.

'"I'm called Céline Pontmercy"

I squeaked.

"She is my younger sister. Call her 'Petite' or 'Crevette' if you will."

I my brother's back lightly. Light chuckles emitting from Monsieur Enjolras and Madam Charlotte.

"I think I might have a job for you. Most of the boys come here for they're studies and I'm sure they wouldn't have the time to eat..."

He dropped ten francs in my hands.

"why don't you go and buy some food for our meeting tonight?"

I gave him a small smile and was out the door.

*sorry its a bit short, but I will come out soon*


	2. Chapter 2

Les Miserables chapter 2

It's been a week or 2 since my brother and I joined the revolution. Monsieur Enjolras had sent me to buy some food again while Lottie was out spying somewhere. I was walking back to the café with two paper bags in hand. When I suddenly bumped into someone, causing me to spill all the product from one of the bags.

"I-I'm so sorry Monsieur"

I squeaked as I quickly picked up the food before it spoiled. I noticed a hand picking up an apple, looking up to see a familiar face. The man who introduced my brother to Monsieur Enjolras. Monsieur Courfeyrac was it? He looked like he was in a trance, but snapped out of it when he saw my cockade pin. His smile twisted into an amazing, sly yet sweet wrapped into one. My face felt warm. I lightly arch my brow playfully.

"Don't be sorry. It was my fault. I should have watched where I was going"

I gave him a small smile, thanked him and passed by with the bags in hand. But he stopped me.

"May I help you with your bags?"

I blink a few times and handed him one of the two bags. And we began walking back to the café, sharing a few laughs and what not. Once we reached the Musain, Monsieur Grantaire greeted me with a sober smile.

"Bonjour mademoiselle! Let me help you with your bags"

He said taking the paper bag from my arms and patting my head. My face felt hot. I look up at Monsieur Courfeyrac to take the paper bag from him. I notice him giving Monsieur Grantaire a small glare. Pulling his sleeve, he looks down at me handing me the paper bag.

"Merci Monsieur Courfeyrac"

Smiling lightly, he returns the gesture.

"Anytime"

I walk away to Monsieur Grantaire helping him unpack the food items, talking and having a few laughs. I would occasionally look back at Courfeyrac, only to see his disappointed facial expression.

*sorry its short .*


	3. Chapter 3

Les Miserables chapter 3

The next morning I woke up to a soft voice calling out to me. It sounded feminine and sweet. My eyes fluttered open. At first it was blurry, but as soon as my eyes adjusted I saw Ophelia in a somewhat dark grey and white detail. Her bright hazel eyes popping out. She brushed my fringes and smiled. I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

"Good morning, petit"

She said softly, I smile sleepily and sat up

"Good morning..."

She stood and so did I. Madam Ophelia started to dress me. A thought came across my mind as she was buttoning my shirt. Why wasn't I able to see all the colors. Just browns, yellows, and blues.

"madam Ophelia?"

"Petit, I've told you this many times before. call me Ophelia"

She scolded me lightly. Tying the french flag around my waist. I just giggled, but soon faded when the though came across my mind.

"um.. Ophelia... why can't I see all the colors of the rainbow?"

She stopped and looked at me with a small sympathetic expression. She gave out a long sigh.

"I don't know... I honestly don't know..."

My shoulders dropped. Ophelia cleared her throat and stood up right, offering her hand for my to grab.

"Enough talk. Let's go to the café. Your brother is waiting there."

My frown turned into a small smile as I took her hand. Just as we were about to walk down stairs, Up comes my brother.

"Nice to know you're still alive, Pontmercy."

Sarcasm spitting from her voice. Marius rolled his eyes, clearing not having any time for her teasing. I giggle and let go of Ophelia's hand.

"Go on ahead to the café. I'll meet you there."

"are you sure?"

She said stroking my hair. I giggle again.

"I'm sure"

She nods, kissing the top of head good-bye before descending down the stairs. I had cautiously walked into Marius' room, sitting on his bed watching him pack some items into a little satchel. Taking the family ring off, he turns to me.

"Celine, give me your ring"

I slid the ring off my finger and dropping it into his hand, putting it into his pocket.

"Hey there, Monsieur. What's new with you?'

I smile knowing that pretty voice. Eponine.

"Plotting to overthrow the state. You still pretending to be poor? Come on, I know your grandpa's rich."

Marius grabs my hand pulling me with him.

"Won't take a franc that I've not earned, all of those bridges have been burned"

"I like the way you talk Monsieur."

half way down the stairs, he turns to 'ponine.

"I like the way you always tease!"

He drags me down the stairs and out the door. leaving 'ponine behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Les Miserables chapter 4

As Marius and I walked out into the streets, He suddenly stopped. He froze. mesmerized, staring into space.

"Um... brother?... Are you feeling alright?"

"Wonderful..."

He whispered. His grip on my hand slowly fading. I tilted my head in confusion. Following his gaze, I see a girl with bright blonde hair. She was quite pretty. Marius went to go get a better look at the girl.

"Couleur!"

A little voice sprung out of the blue, little Gavroche! You see, Gavroche isn't really allow to call me 'Petit' or 'Crevette' due to the fact that I'm a bit taller than Gavroche. But other Marius and granddad, he is the first to know of my color blindness. So he calls me Couleur instead. I greet the little boy with a smile, but only to be grabbed by the shoulder by a policeman, Inspector Javert lifting Gav up.

"Was there a witness to this? Let it speak to Javert!"

"Monsieur, these streets are not safe, but let these vermin beware. we'll see that justice is done."

Javert continued as another policman took gav by the collar of his jacket.

"Look upon this fine collection, crawled from underneath a stone. This swarm of worms and maggots, could've picked you to the bone."

He sang as he was walking down the line of criminals.

"I know this man over here, I know his name and his trade. And on your witness, Monsieur, I'll see his suitably paid."

The Inspector looked around.

"But where's the gentleman gone? And why on earth would he run?"

The Thenardier man spoke up

"You will have a job to find him, He's not all he seems to be. And that girl he trails behind him, is the child he stole from me."

"yeah, and me"

His wife added.

"yeah, both of us."

"Could it be he's that old jailbird, that the tide now washes in? Heard my name and started running, all the omens point to him.

the Thenardier spoke up again, approaching the Inspector slowly.

in the absence of a victim. Dear Inspector, may I go?

he said, dusting of nothing from javert's shoulder

"And remember when you've nicked him, it was me what told you so"

Jarvet got into the Thenardier's face

"Let the old man keep on running, I will run him off his feet!"

He stopped and thought for a bit

"Everyone, about your business, clear this garbage off the street!"

The Inspector finished as the policemen let go of gav and I. gav waved good bye and disappeared into the café. I noticed Eponine with a wondering face. I hid behind a pillar near her.

"Cosette, now I remember. Cosette, how can it be. We were children together, looks what become of me."

My brother appeared next to her.

"Eponine who was that girl?"

"That bourgeois two-a-penny thing."

"Eponine, find her for me."

My brother begged as I peeked from behind the pillar, listening to their conversation.

"what will you give me?'

She asked, hope gleaming in her eyes. I supposed she wanted a kiss from my brother.

"Anything"

Was my brother's response.

"Got you all excited now, but god knows what you see in her. Aren't you all delighted now?"

Marius dropped money into her hands. She looked at the money, then at my brother.

"I don't want your money, sir"

She dropped the money on the floor and walked away. I hid back behind the pillar, but Eponine noticed me either way.

"Oh, hello Céline"

She scruffed my hair a bit and walked away. I crossed my arms and walked to Marius.

"That was really cold of you."

"What?"

He questioned.

"You really hurt Eponine"

Marius scoffed

"Nonsense! I never laid a finger on her"

I rolled my eyes.

"I ment her emotions"

He scoffed and kissed the top of my head.

"Nonsense. Come, we must get to the café."

He said as he fixed the pin on my shirt. I took his arm.

"You're ever so dense, dear brother'

I said as we walked to the Musain...


	5. Chapter 5

Les Miserables chapter 5

As Marius and I enter the Musain, everyone was chattering and what not. Well... Mostly the boys arguing over something. I was greeted by Ophelia and sat down next to Lottie at a back table. Listening to Monsieur Enjolras sing.

"The time is near, so near, its stirring the blood in their veins and yet beware..."

He took the rifle from bahorel

"Dont let the wine go to your brains. We need a sign. To rally the people, to call them to arms, to bring in line."

Monsieur Enjolras hands the rifle to Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac stole a glance from me. He smiles cheekily, I blush and turn away. Only to have Lottie nodding her head with a smirk.

"oh hush and turn you head 360"

She laughs and sticks her tongue out. The reason I say that is because aside from her nickname being 'Owl', her eyes are a beautiful yellow color. Just like an owls.

"Marius, wake up! What's wrong today? You look as if you seen a ghost."

We turn our attention to Joly.

"Some wine and say what's going on?"

Grantaire offered my brother a cup of wine

"A ghost you say? A ghost maybe. She was just like a ghost to me. One minute there, then she was gone!"

Marius exclaimed as the three sat down at a nearby table.

"I am agog! I am aghast! Is Marius in love at last?

Taire teases as Joly chuckles, blowing a puss of smoke

"I've never heard him 'ooh' and 'aah'!"

He stands

"you talk of battles to be one, and here he comes like don juan!"

"Is it 'ponine, brother?"

I shouted, Marius turns to me

"Nonsense! It's Cosette!"

It really wasnt long before he had realized what he just said. His face was pure shock.

"No, wait! I-"

But it was too late. Everyone was either holding their stomachs or on the floor laughing. Owl, however, was nodding in disappointment. I giggle as Lottie nods her head in disappointment.

"It is better than an opera!"

Grantaire finished as he sat back down, Joly laughing and blowing another puff of smoke. Enjolras seemed to have enough. He sat with the three with an annoyed look.

"It is time for us all to decide who we are. Do we fight for the right to a night at the opera, now?"

Taire looked quite guilty.

"Have you asked of yourself 'what's the price you might pay?'. Is this simply a game for a rich young boy to play?"

He turns to my brother.

"The colors of the world are changing day by day... Red the blood of angry men. Black, the dark of ages past. Red, a world about to dawn. Black, the night that ends at last!

Enjolras stands to leave, but Marius stops him.

"Had you seen her today, you might know how it feels, To be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight.

Enjolras scoffed and tries to walk away, but Marius stops him once again.

"Had you been there today, you might also have known, how your world may be changed in just one burst of light. And what was right seems wrong and what was wrong seems right!"

"RED!"

Taire spoke up with a mischievous smile on his face. I smile and giggle at that.

"I feel my soul on fire!"

My brother continued

"BLACK!"

"My world if she's not there!"

Everyone joined in.

"Red!"

"The color of desire!"

"Red!"

"The color of despair!"

Marius finishes. Enjolras rolled his eyes. He wasn't up for the of this bull.

"Marius, you're no longer a child! I do not doubt you mean it well, but now there is a higher call!

"I know"

I raise a brow at my brother's response.

"Who cares about your lonely soul?"

"No one"

Lottie added with a smirk. Enjolras and Marius turn to her. She stifles a laugh ad shrugs her shoulders while I let out a small snort. Courfeyrac takes notice and smiles at me. Enjolras narrows his eyes and turns back to Marius.

"we strive towards a larger goal. our little lifes don't count all!"

Marius looks down to avoid an eye contact with Enjolras.

"Red!'

Enjolras continues, the boys soon joining in.

"The blood of angry men. Black, the dark of ages past. Red, a world about to dawn. Black, the night that ends at last!"

I noticed Courfeyrac running to little Gavroche.

"Listen, Everybody!"

Courf shouted to Everyone. Things went dead quiet.

"General Lamarque is dead!"

The little boy's voice echoed. We looked at Monsieur Enjolras for an answer.

"Lamarque? His death is the hour of fate, the people's man. His death is a sign we await!"

He urged.

"On his funeral day, they will honor his name. With a light of rebellion ablaze in their eyes. Form their candles of grief, we will kindle our flame. On the tomb of Lamarque, shall our barricade rise! The time is here! Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer!"

"But a jubilant shout!"

Courf added.

"let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts!"

Feuilly continued.

"They will come one and all! They will come one when we call!"

Everyone starts chattering again, Eponine coming up the stairs and My brother running to her.

"Did you find her?"

He asked. She ran down the stairs, Marius following her. I had noticed that Lottie left to talked to Ophelia about something. Courf pulled a chair next to me.

"You seem down... Penny for your thoughts?"

He asked, propping his head on his arm. I arch my brow playfully and chuckle.

"More like ten francs..."

We laugh. My smile dropped as I cleared my throat.

"Nothings going on, really. I mostly wonder sometimes... if the man I'm starting to love... Will ever love me back..."

I meekly say while fidgeting with my fingers. I shoot a small glance at Taire and back at my hands. I look at Courferyac, he had some sort of dreamy dazed look on his face. But also had a twinkle in his eye. I chuckle again and stood. Feeling a bit uncomfortable. Courf stood with me quickly.

"I'm sure I can find out if he loves you back- I mean, if you want?"

He rushed, trying to smooth out the last part. I look up with a smile forming on my face.

"Really? you would do that?"

I asked eagerly taking both his hands, staring at him with a hopeful expression.

"Yes, of course! Anything for the girl that I-"

"So you find out if Grantaire loves me back?"

I interrupted.

"Yes, of- wait. Grantiare?"

(Courfeyrac)

"Yes Grantaire!"

She looked at me with a sweet smile. And those eyes... I sigh

"I'll found out for you"

My fake smile seemed to convince her very well. I scruff her hair, watching her smile widen.

"Petit!"

We turn to see Owl in front of the stairs.

"Let's go! I'll take you home."

Petit looks back at me.

"Merci Courf!"

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran to owl before disappearing down the stairs. I sigh again and plop down onto my chair... This did not go as expected...


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**So I'm thinking about fixing this know fixing and what not because it sounds really boring -_-"**


End file.
